


We Will Make You Ornaments of Gold, Studded with Silver

by ava_jamison



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - Fandom, Superman - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Morning After, Multi, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_jamison/pseuds/ava_jamison
Summary: Very short fic written for a kink meme. Sex pollened Bruce, Clark and Selina. It's Bruce/Selina, but then... there's Superman, somehow. Oops. Go me, I've written another pairing nobody wanted. Joining the six fics that have this tag. Also, the title is pretentious.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	We Will Make You Ornaments of Gold, Studded with Silver

They all three came around at approximately the same moment. Bruce felt Selina stir beside him, cuddled into his side with her hand on his chest, and past her, the large form of Superman—he was still Superman, and not Clark, Bruce told himself, because that made the whole debacle a degree further removed. Besides, even though his uniform was discarded on the floor with the Batsuit and the Catsuit, his god-damn spit curl was still in place.

Selina rubbed her eyes and sat up, wincing slightly.

“Are you alright?” Bruce and Superman said, at almost exactly the same moment, each pulling themselves up to seated positions and scrupulously avoiding eye contact.

“They don’t call you “Big Blue” for nothing,” Selina said over her shoulder, and Bruce’s pride would be injured but for fact that horrifying memories of the night before were flooding his brain. The pollen hit, and they barely made it to the penthouse—they wouldn’t have, if not for Superman. He remembers standing behind Selina and unzipping her Catsuit, revealing her exquisite breasts inch by inch as Superman watched, eyes glowing almost purple, and feeling her pulse speed as his fingers trailed from her clavicle to her core. Then, Selina riding Superman, until the man flipped her and fucked her into the mattress like a stallion. And then Bruce could only see himself, afterwards, lying between Selina's spread legs and mouthing her sex, over and over, before taking her himself and making her come for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Bruce closed his eyes, wishing he could hide from them both, and imagined he could still taste the two of them, mingled between Selina’s magnificent thighs.

He also wished the very earth would swallow him up, but then Selina smiled at him, and at Clark, and Clark smiled at Selina, and then at him, and maybe it really was all was that simple. Bruce took a deep breath, and exhaled, and made a mental note to fully analyze Poison Ivy’s latest strain.


End file.
